Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect numerous computing systems to support their operations. The computing systems can be located in a single geographical location (e.g., as part of a local network) or located in multiple distinct geographical locations (e.g., connected via one or more private or public intermediate networks). Data centers can house significant numbers of interconnected computing systems, such as, for example, private data centers operated by a single organization and public data centers operated by third parties to provide computing resources to customers. These computing systems can run numerous instances of customer programs, processes, and/or workflows. As the scale and scope of programs, processes, and/or workflows has increased, the task of provisioning, administering, and monitoring processing within the computing systems has become increasingly complicated.